FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device 10. LCD device 10 includes an LCD panel 12 and a drive system 14. LCD panel 12 further includes gate drivers 12-2 and source drivers 12-4. Drive system 14, formed on a flexible printed circuit (“FPC”) 16 external to LCD panel 12, further includes a power circuit 14-1, a video chip 14-2, a timing generator 14-3, a phase lock loop (“PLL”) 14-4, a VCOM circuit 14-5, a light emitting diode (“LED”) driver 14-6, and a serial programmable interface (“SPI I/F”) 14-7. Drive system 14 provides video signals R, G and B, control signals H and V and clock signals to LCD panel 12. LCD device 10 generally operates in a mixed-voltage environment, which may use different voltage levels of, for example, 15 volts (V), −10V and 5V. These different voltage levels generally are provided by external sources, which may be costly to manage. Furthermore, power circuit 14-1, video chip 14-2, timing generator 14-3, PLL 14-4, VCOM circuit 14-5, LED driver 14-6 and SPI I/F 14-7 are formed in separate integrated circuits, disadvantageously resulting in an undesirable increase of device size.